


Something Different

by Momus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My friend requested some ass-eating Kenma with bottom Kuroo.  I've never written this pairing before, but apparently I did a good job.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> My friend requested some ass-eating Kenma with bottom Kuroo. I've never written this pairing before, but apparently I did a good job.  
> Enjoy!

“ _Kenma, baby, you taste so good~”_

Kenma shifted in Kuroo’s lap as he whispered into his ear before resuming to pepper soft kisses down his neck and along his collarbones.  Kuroo’s lips always sent tingles running across Kenma’s skin, causing his body to twitch uncontrollably.

“ _Am I making you feel good?  You can’t stop shaking…”_ Kuroo kept a tight embrace, with his arms wrapped around Kenma’s back and pulling him in close.  He would often break his kisses with small nips on Kenma’s shoulders and chin, then he’d lick down his neck and end it with a light suck of his delicate flesh.

The strength in Kenma’s legs failed him, forcing him to lean against Kuroo with his hands clenched tightly in his thick, messy black hair.  As good as it felt, Kenma had other plans in mind, and reluctantly pulled away from Kuroo’s touch.

“ _W-wait,”_ he whimpered.

_“Hmm?  What is it?”  
_

_“I want to try something different today.”_

“ _Different?  What do you mean?”_ Kuroo spoke between his kisses on Kenma’s chest, breathing hotly against his skin.

“ _I want to try, ah…eating you out.”_

Kuroo halted, his lips pulling off from Kenma as he tilted his head upwards to look at him.

“ _You…what?!”_

Kenma lowered his hips so he was face-to-face with Kuroo now, who was happy he wasn’t the blushing type otherwise he’d be red from his ears to chest from the way Kenma’s sharp eyes honed in on him.

“ _I want to eat you out.  I’ve…always wanted to try it,”_ he admitted, looking sideways to lessen the blow of his confession before looking back to speak again, “ _Come on, it won’t be that bad.  Let me do it.”_

It was Kenma’s turn to take charge now; he leaned forward and swiped his tongue along the rim of Kuroo’s ear, whispering lowly into it.

“ _I’ll make you feel good, just watch.  Kuroo~”_

_“Nggh!  Kenma…haah…o-okay.  How should I be, uhm…”  
_

Wordlessly, Kenma helped him shimmy out of his jeans and boxers, his pupils dilating upon seeing the hard, thick erection of his boyfriend, then directed him to flip over onto his stomach, which Kuroo did with some convincing that it was the best position.  He hugged a nearby pillow tight, burying his face into the plush cushion in an attempt to stave off the embarrassment of his exposure as Kenma straddled his legs and bent down, using both hands to spread his cheeks.

_Fuck, he’s going to do it.  He’s really going to do it, shit shit shit!_

It felt like forever passed until he felt the hot, wet texture of Kenma’s tongue dragging over his entrance.  Kuroo made a sound between a groan and a squeal, of which was muffled by the pillow.  There was a moment of hesitation as Kenma contemplated whether or not he liked it, but after a few seconds, he repeated the same motion, only slower.  Kuroo desperately wanted to squirm away; his whole body tingled and crawled with each slow swipe of his lover’s tongue and each time he made a new, horrifyingly embarrassing noise.

“ _Ken–ma!  Shit!”_

 _“Is it weird?  Do you want me to stop?”_ he paused as he waited for an answer, but his hands kept him spread wide open.

“ _Uh, no.  I mean, yes but…keep going.  It’s weird, but* it feels good too…”_

Kenma cracked the tiniest smile, pride welling up inside him, then dove back down to continue his previous ministrations.  Each low moan that erupted from Kuroo’s chest egged him on further, boosting his confidence and encouraging him to try new swipes and touches.

Admittedly, the taste wasn’t too great, as was expected, but it wasn’t exactly intolerable, either.  It sat somewhere in the middle and as long as Kuroo was enjoying it and making those sweet, sweet sounds that were so rarely heard, Kenma had no qualms continuing.

Now that Kuroo’s twitching hole was slicked up, Kenma decided it was time for the next step.  He swirled his tongue around his entrance, then pressed his lips right up against him; he gave a few experimental sucks, making Kuroo arch his back and cry out in shock, then made his final move – his tongue pushed against his hole until it broke past the tight barrier.  Kuroo gasped, whipping his head around to confirm he was actually feeling Kenma’s tongue driving into him.

“ _Holy shit, Kenma!”_

Kenma didn’t respond, rather he pushed inside even more until his tongue could stretch no further, and began to wriggle it inside him.  He swiped from side-to-side, up and down, swirled it in circles – he tried every possible motion he could think of and each one produced a different reaction from Kuroo who, once again, had his face pressed so far into the pillow Kenma worried he might suffocate.

Kuroo’s mind was melting, he couldn’t think straight as his insides were invaded by Kenma’s sweet, smooth tongue thrusting into him over and over.  He wanted to hate it because hating the feeling was less embarrassing than admitting he fucking loved it; the wriggling, wet muscle diving into him, the loud sucking sound whenever Kenma’s lips broke contact with his rear, the squeeze of his fingers digging into his cheeks as if he gripped for dear life.  All of it had Kuroo descending into a state of madness as he pushed back against Kenma’s tongue in hopes of taking him in deeper.  

_More.  More!  Fuck, I need more!_

“ _Kenma, fuck, I need..I need!”_ he wanted to say it but his mouth and mind failed to form the proper words.  Luckily, Kenma found it easy to read people and knew exactly what he wanted.

He broke apart for just a moment so he could help Kuroo raise his hips right off the bed, forcing him onto his knees; the position was even worse than the first one and exposed his embarrassingly hard cock jutting out from his hips and leaking pre-cum onto the bed below, but such concerns no longer worried Kuroo, all he wanted was to feel Kenma’s tongue fucking him.

With his hips raised off the bed, Kuroo’s hand dove for his cock, quickly smearing pre-cum over the head before working his length in smooth, fast motions.  As he did so, Kenma was back on him, this time with more vigor and enthusiasm now that the initial tension was long gone.  He bobbed his entire head back and forth in a quick rocking motion, with Kuroo’s hips mimicking and working in time with him.

“ _Kenma, baby, oh god!  I’m so fucking close, keep going, keep going–fuck!”_

_“Nngh!”  
_

Kuroo closed his eyes tight, his fist working tirelessly over his erection.  He felt  _so good,_ so lost in the feeling of Kenma behind him he didn’t even notice when his climax boiled over, sending hot streams of cum shooting out of him.  His muscles tightened around Kenma’s tongue and that only made his climax hit harder, forcing him to dig his forehead into the pillow as he moaned Kenma’s name.  His hips gyrated throughout his orgasm, his fist milking his cock of every thing he had left before coming to a standstill.  Kenma pulled out, thick strings of saliva keeping him connected to Kuroo’s hole before breaking apart and dribbling down his chin, and sat back on his knees while he caught his breath.  He had his own little issue to deal with, which was evident through his loose shorts, but that didn’t concern him right now.

“ _How was it?  Did I do a good job?”_

“ _Did you do a good job?”_ Kuroo scoffed, “ _You tell me.”_

Straightening out his back, he rolled over so he was sitting across from Kenma and held his soiled hand up so it was in plain sight.  Gobs of semen that hadn’t dried dripped down his fingers and palm, and Kenma glanced sideways as pride sparked a small flush of pink to flourish across his cheekbones.

“ _Looks like it’s your turn.”_ Kuroo hummed, his chin nodding towards Kenma’s erection.

“ _Ah…I’m fine, really,”_ Kenma shrunk under Kuroo’s heated gaze – he disliked being the center of attention.

“ _Don’t be stupid, I’m not going to let you go unsatisfied after you just made me cum harder than I ever have before.  Come here.”_

Kuroo opened his legs and held his arms out, his fingers motioning Kenma towards him.  He did so, settling in his lap with his back pressed against Kuroo, who in turn stripped the two of them so they were feeling skin-on-skin.  

“ _You like it when I play with you like this, don’t you?”_ he teased, dragging his hands lightly over Kenma’s sensitive skin, purposely dodging his nipples until Kenma was arching his chest into his touch as his signal for more.

“ _Kenma, I love you so much,”_ he whispered lowly into his ear before finally taking each nipple between his fingers and lightly squeezing them. 

“ _Haah!  I…love you too.”_

_“Let’s see if I can properly repay you, hm?”_


End file.
